El precio de amar One shot
by gambacho
Summary: Amar tambien tiene su precio, ¿habra alguien dispuesto a pagarlo?


Olaa… lo pensé y lo repensé… puede que haya tomado un mala decisión al ponerlo… pero acá esta a ver que les parece, tiene mucha ficción y solo se me ocurrió… a y no anduve estudiando el monton así que solo leenlo… esta algo emotiva… por lo sentimental… pero bueno… a ver que les parece… por alguna razón estoy nerviosa… estoy loca a leer

.

.

.

**Eros/Cupido **

(¿?) ¡Cupido, Eros! /se escucho un estruendosa voz/ esta pequeña demonio… ¿Cuándo aprenderá a ser responsable?... ¡Cupido, Eros o como sea que te llames!

(Cupido) /se estiro la pequeña Cupido o Eros… en sus hermosos aposento/ ¿Quién me despierta tan temprano? /escucho otra vez mas los gritos y se levanto al reconocer a su abuelo/ ¡inframundo!... ¡ya voy!

(¿?) ¡Ahora! /dijo mas fuerte/

(Cupido) /corrió lo mas que pudo con la ropa medio puesta… / ¡aquí estoy!... ¿Qué paso abuelo Zeus?

(Zeus) solo abuelo esta bien… reprobaste la mitad de las asignaturas… bueno en fin tenes trabajo… agradece que la gente aun cree en el amor… vas Japón ahora mismo… su nombre es Mío Akiyama… tiene dieciséis años… ella espera un amor puro y verdadero… así que tu deber es conseguirlo… y que se haga realidad… te llamaras Ritsu Tainaka... tendrás dieciséis años… tendrás un padre, una madre… andarán de viaje… y tendrás un hermano que se llamara Satoshi… y el andará de viaje con tus padres… /fueron las instrucciones que dio a su nieta/

(Cupido) ah… que problemático… ¿Cuándo empezaría?... ¿la otra semana?

(Zeus) ¡Ahora!...anda allá /mando molesto a la joven/

(Cupido) /cayo en el jardín de la escuela… llevaba un uniforme… y una mochila…/ ah… que dolor… ¿acaso ese viejo no puede ser mas amable?... que molestia… /decía tirada en el suelo/

(¿?) ¿estás bien? /escucho la voz de una chica/

(Ritsu) si gracias… /volteo a ver… se cruzo con una par de ojos grises… bastante cautivadores…/ e-estoy bien

(¿?) ¿nueva?... ¿transferida… de donde? /pregunto algo curiosa/

(Cupido) del Olimpo ¿de donde mas?... /dijo muy directa y despreocupada/

(¿?) /se echo a reír/ no… ¿en serio?

(Cupido) "lo había olvidado… espero ese viejo no se de cuenta de este error"… de Shibuya… de ahí…

(¿?) soy Mío Akiyama… mucho gusto… ¿tu nombre?

(Cupido) Cupido… digo… Eros… digo Ritsu… si ese… Tainaka Ritsu /dijo aliviada… y un poco embobada con la chica que tenia en frente… por su manera de reír como si fuese un chiste…/

(Mío) ¿y cuando llegaste? /que curiosa/

(Ritsu) "hace unos segundos… ese viejo no pudo conseguirme un mejor entrada"… hace unos días… hace un calor espantoso… ¿por cierto que día es hoy? /confundida/

(Mío) /rio nuevamente esa chica le parecía extraña/ hoy es miércoles…

(Ritsu) se que es raro… que haga este tipo de preguntas pero… ¿en que año estamos? /dijo preocupada y un poquito avergonzada…/

(Mío) estamos en el 2011… 14 de enero… /suspiro decepcionada/ en un mes será san Valentín

(Ritsu) ahhhh… amo san Valentín… /dijo emocionada/

(Mío) ¿de verdad?... ¿y eso?...

(Ritsu) es mi cumpleaños… nada mejor… que parejas celebrando su amor… aunque este año… será malo… /dijo con mala cara/

(Mío) "esta chica esta loca"… ¿en que salón estas?

(Ritsu) en el 3 -1…

(Mío) estamos en la misma aula… así que puedo guiarte "parece nerviosa… bueno será el centro de atención… la comprendo" /dijo un tanto asustada/

(Ritsu) bien… /siguió a la chica/

Pasaron dos semanas… Ritsu se integro rápido y disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención en el salón… con sus cuentos… tenia engatusadas a todas en la clase…

(Sensei) bueno… haremos el proyecto de economía domestica… así que harán parejas… /la sensei formo parejas… quedando Mío y Ritsu juntas… le entrego a Ritsu una muñeca… ya que era la más cercana/

(Mío) /las clases terminaron se acerco a Ritsu…/ ¿Cómo lo haremos?

(Ritsu) te lo llevas y le das todo el amor posible que puedas… y haces el reporte… /un enorme trueno acompañado por un relámpago sonó… se asusto/ ¡deja de amenazarme! /grito hacia donde había caído el rayo… y luego volteo a ver a la chica/ disculpa… si queres me lo llevo yo… eh… Mío… que te parece aquel chico… es alto… "por lo menos mas alto que ella"… /se quedo tras Mío mientras ella miraba al chico… hizo aparecer sus flechas… claro solo ella podía verlas… eran doradas… con la punta roja sangre… estiro su arco… apuntando a Mío que miraba hacia el chico… dejo ir la flecha/

(Mío) /sintió una punzada… cuando la sintió un auto polarizado paso… y vio a Ritsu… en el reflejo del auto… quien estaba tras ella… vio como destornudo y su cabello quedo desordenado…/ kawaii /dijo en voz suave… volteo hacia ella… y su rostro ardió al mirarla…/ Ritsu… hagamos el reporte juntas… ¿t-te gustaría?

(Ritsu) bien… ¿vamos a algún parque? /sugirió/

(Mío) no… vamos a tu casa… /tenia una necesidad de saber mas de esa loca chica…/ es que en mi casa no se puede… olvide mi llave y mi mami y mi papi… no van a estar… y no quiero quedarme sola esperando fuera

(Ritsu) /tenia que admitir que la chica le parecía tierna… tonta… pero tierna… y no podía dejarla sola en la calle tampoco… sabia que últimamente el planeta iba de mal en peor…/ esta bien… vamos… /la casa era inmensa… entraron… a la casa…/ ¿un té?

(Mío) uhm… /afirmo… observaba la casa… no era muy acogedora… pero lo poco que tenia era muy fino… tomo asiento… en la mesa de la sala… había unos papeles regados… entre ellos su ficha escolar… y la de la castaña… solo que la suya no tenia foto… pero la reconoció porque tenia sus datos… miro en la ficha de Ritsu… había otra foto… y era de otro año… todo empezaba a parecerle demasiado extraño… su actitud… y todo…/

(Ritsu) eh… no tengo té… pero traje vino… es del mejor… te lo aseguro… Vinicio siempre trae el más puro de todos los vinos… /llevaba un jarra como de barro… y unas copas finas… lleno las copas y tomo sin problemas/ ahhhh… ya lo extrañaba… /dijo después de probarlo…/

(Mío) /aunque no entendía porque ella le parecía perfecta… tenia tantas dudas/ ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

(Ritsu) Ares y Afrodita… ahhhh… mamá es tan genial… siempre esta a la moda… y me consiente tanto… ya quiero volver a casa… /niñona/

(Mío) "a casa… ¿no se supone que esta es su casa?... tranquila Mío déjala que hable"… a ya veo… ¿te llevas bien con ellos?

(Ritsu) y si… es fácil… mi mamá es de lo mejor… además de divertida… y tremendamente bella… bueno no por nada es la gran Afrodita… y mi papá… él es mas… enojado… serio… ok… él da miedo… pero es bueno en el fondo… muy en el fondo… /se echo a reír/

(Mío) bueno… me voy… me llevo al bebé… nos vemos mañana /se despidió… llego a la casa… se puso frente al computador… se fue al buscador… puso Afrodita y Ares… _Afrodita: diosa de la sexualidad y la belleza… Ares: dios de la guerra… ambos padres de Eros… Cupido para los romanos… Eros dios del amor… _en ese momento recordó cuando se conocieron…/ *mi nombre es… Cupido… Eros… Ritsu Tainaka*… No puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma… me siento estúpida de tan solo pensarlo… eso no existe… solo son creencias… si… esto no puede ser… pero su ficha decía que era de 1825… hace muchísimo… ella dijo que su cumpleaños era el día de san Valentín… y la forma en que bebió el vino… /se tiro a su cama no podía conciliar el sueño…/ pero… ¿Eros no es hombre?... y ella es un chica… descuidada… pero un chica… y que chica… 0/0 /estaba colorada por que recordó lo fácil que se le hacia mirarla al caminar… que por eso se quedaba un toque atrás para verla… y se le había hecho una costumbre que disfrutaba mucho/

(Ritsu) /el despertador sonó… se levanto… se baño… se cambio…/ es tan fastidioso levantarme tan temprano… /bostezo… llego a la escuela… saludo a todas como ya se había vuelto costumbre…/

(Mío) /logro divisarla entre todas… se acerco a ella…/ tenemos que hablar… seguime

(Ritsu) ¿Qué paso? /la seguía/ el bebé… ¿Dónde esta? Hay que entregarlo

(Mío) ya lo entregue… Ritsu… /puso una de sus manos al lado del rostro de la castaña… quedando esta apoyada en la pared…/ Ritsu… ¿Qué tal a estado Zeus?

(Ritsu) ese viejo… se la pasa amargado… piensa que es mi culpa… que todos los mortales no puedan transmitirse amor… no es mi culpa… es culpa de ustedes los mortales… porque no aprovechan lo que tienen… y p /la boca de Mío ahogo la suya… inmediatamente la empujo/ ¿Qué estas haciendo?... un mortal no puede… /disminuyo la voz/ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

(Mío) ayer… sos bastante descuidada… esto es raro… pero acaso… ¿Cupido no es hombre?

(Ritsu) ahhhh… y dale con lo mismo… /ofendida/… ¿Por qué todos creen que soy hombre?... eso es molesto… /dijo berrinchuda/ mi padre y sus estúpidos nombres…

(Mío) /rio/ me da igual como te llames… /levanto el rostro de ella… y la beso…/

(Ritsu) no… no deberías hacer eso… digo… no es que yo tenga problema… con los mortales… pero no somos iguales… /aclaro las cosas/

(Mío) ya veo… perdón… /sintió un enorme bajón en su alma/

(Ritsu) no lo tomes a mal… es que te causaría demasiados problemas… mi abuelo es molesto… y bueno… no quiero que te molesten… además tendrías que haberte enamorado del chico alto… el que vimos aquel día por la heladería…

(Mío) ¿Cuál chico?... no se de que hablas… /confundida/

(Ritsu) te pregunte ayer que nos dieron al muñeco… si te gustaba un chico volteaste a ver… y… /interrumpida/

(Mío) y te vi a vos… paso un auto y te vi… /aclaro/

(Ritsu) ¿ah?... no me digas eso… esto no puede estar pasándome… acabo de cometer el peor error… el va a matarme… peor me mandara al inframundo… /dijo afligida y pálida/

(Mío) t-tranquila… digo acaso Zeus no tuvo una relación con una mortal… /le recordó… porque había leído era así…/

(Ritsu) ¿no ves la diferencia? Zeus… Eros… es una diferencia enorme… cometí un error enorme y te involucre… acabo involucrar a un mortal… y con lo mala que soy con los libros… si no me fuera ahora mismo a la biblioteca del Olimpo

(Mío) ¿hay biblioteca en el Olimpo? /sorprendida/

(Ritsu) y obvio… si no… no podríamos desempeñar nuestro trabajo… tenemos que estudiar a los mortales… /dijo fastidiada/

(Mío) esos significaría que si encontras una manera de revertir el hechizo

(Ritsu) no es un hechizo… /molesta/

(Mío) n-no te pongas así… perdón… es que no se de esto… no se que hacer… vamos a buscar a la biblioteca… tal vez encontremos algo… vamos… "espero no encontremos nada… ¡Mío!... deja de pensar esas cosas…" /se contradecía en su mente/

(Ritsu) /estaba preocupada… caminaba delante de Mío… se sentía avergonzada por haberla metido en semejante enredo… llegaron a la biblioteca… entraron… busco entre los estantes… luego se sentó en medio de unos… decepcionada/ ahhhh… soy tan torpe… ¿Qué le diré a mi padre?… ¿y mi madre?... ¿el abuelo?... no puedo creerlo…

(Mío) / se sentó frente a ella…/ tranquila… todo tiene solución…

(Ritsu) ¿y cual seria la solución?... /cansada/

(Mío) /gateo hasta quedar frente a ella/esta… /la beso… un beso largo… por el que había soñado desde días…/ déjate llevar… ¿no te gusto ni un poco?

(Ritsu) n-no es eso… Mío le gustas a cualquiera… me extrañe que no tenias novio… /dijo nerviosa/

(Mío) pero a mi me interesa saber… si yo te gusto… /le beso de nuevo… metió su mano tras el cuello de la castaña… para profundizar aquel beso… luego metió su boca en el cuello de ella…/

(Ritsu) para… por favor… /decía agitada/

(Mío) n-no te gusta…

(Ritsu) n-no es eso… es que mi cuerpo reacciona… entonces ellos se darán cuenta…

(Mío) ¿uhm?... ¿Q-Qué significa eso? /confundida/

(Ritsu) e-esto es vergonzoso… como lo explico… el romance… la magia… la creo yo… pero… lo que sigue… tambien me sucede a mi… y yo tendré… /se cayo avergonzada/

(Mío) solo nos besamos… bueno… tengamos una cita… al salir de la escuela… te llevo a algún lugar… tendremos nuestra primera cita… /regresaron a clases… después de unas horas… Mío espero a Ritsu… para la dichosa cita…/

.

.

.

**El pecado es la línea que une dos mundos**

Caminaron a la par… la castaña iba callada… y ella no era el tipo de personas que callaba mas de un segundo… fueron a una panadería… pidieron un trozo de pastel para cada una…

(Ritsu) ¿Cómo supiste que es mi favorito?... /sonrió/

(Mío) lo intuí… /sonrió/

(Ritsu) gracias… /comió emocionada/ sabe muy bien… aunque el de mamá es mejor… no le digas a nadie que mi madre… cocina… no da con su personalidad… /se echo a reír…/

(Mío) /estaba idiotizada… ella se había llenado de crema de chocolate… se acerco mas a ella… y beso donde estaba llena de crema…/ así esta mejor… tenias crema en la mejía…

(Ritsu) gracias… "no sabia que yo era la que provocaba estas cosas… estoy muriendo de nervios… ella es tan atractiva y elegante… concéntrate Eros… es una mortal… no es como vos… pero es tan bella"… ya acabe… ¿nos vamos? /cortante… era lo mejor… ¿cierto?/

(Mío) si… paso a dejarte a tu casa… vamos… /le tomo la mano… y caminaron calladas… ni una sola palabra salieron de sus bocas… llegaron a la casa de la castaña…/ eh… bueno… yo…

(Ritsu) gracias… fue estupendo… me la pase muy bien… /dijo sonriendo… pero por dentro estaba temblando…/

(Mío) /estaba aterrada de haber dejado una mala impresión… estaba a punto de irse… la puerta estaba cerrándose… pero Mío volvió a abrirla y la beso… cerro la puerta tras ella… y la apoyo en la pared mas cercana… agarro las manos de ella… estirándola… en la pared… metió sus manos en la chaqueta de ella… quito la misma… y la castaña hizo lo mismo…/ tu habitación… ¿Dónde está?

(Ritsu) bien… c-cierra los ojos… /ella cerro los ojos… después de un momento… estaban en un lugar totalmente diferente…/

(Mío) /estaba deslumbrada… aquello parecía un mural… cortinas de seda… el olor era perfecto… todo mezclado entre blanco… oro… plata… cobre… y rojo sangre… de una manera armoniosa… milagrosamente armoniosa… miro a la castaña… se veía diferente… parecía inalcanzable… sus ojos brillaban… sus cabello lucia perfecto… su ropa era diferente… de sedas finas… y detalles dorados…/

(Ritsu) esta es mi habitación… la verdadera… /dijo avergonzada… después de todo… era la primera vez que se la mostraba a alguien que no fuera familia…/

(Mío) ¿te das cuenta que parece un sueño?... esto es mágico… /metió su mano en el cuello de ella… y la otra la tomo de la cintura… y la beso… caminaba en dirección a la cama… la acostó… se espero antes de seguir… para quitarse su ropa… así fue… se quito su ropa… gateo sobre ella… quien le agarro del rostro… y la jalo para besarla… puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella… y la ropa de ella se desintegro… y subió… como si fuera un manto divino… su piel brillaba… las manos de Mío… se deslizaban por las caderas de la castaña… hasta agarrar un pierna y levantarla… su cabello negro caía a los lados del rostro de ella… y su piel blanca… se veía opaca… ante el brillo de ella… la pelinegra movía su cuerpo sobre el de ella… quien se movía con la fuerza de los movimientos de la pelinegra… ella tenia los ojos cerrados… sus pestañas… castañas con destellos dorados… Mío estaba frente al mas bello espectáculo… ellas en el centro de la cama… cortinas de seda trasparente les rodeaban… Mío paro… se sentó en la cama… con sus piernas cruzadas… la castaña en sus piernas… ella tenia sus piernas apoyadas en la cama… sus manos aferradas al cuello y hombros de la pelinegra… quien acariciaba con una mano una pierna y con la otra… la espalda de la castaña… su boca lamio alrededor de su seno… un sabor indescriptible… nunca lo había sentido… por alguna razón inexplicable… la pelinegra sabia que hacer…/

(Ritsu) /sabia que estaba mal… que mezclarse con un mortal era el peor de los errores… pero ya no había marcha atrás… la deseaba… su cuerpo… su figura opaca ante la de ella… la combinación perfecta que hacía con sus ojos… sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… el placer de lo prohibido… pecar de esa manera… era tan exquisito… el sabor de lo simple… de lo imperfecto… era sensacional… su saliva caliente… sobre su cuerpo… su lengua… sus labios… devorando cada parte… ella sudaba… convirtiendo aquel acto impuro… y delicioso… aferrarse a aquel cuerpo… aquel encuentro erróneo… era perfecto…/

(Mío) /ni una gota de sudor… la perfección en sus brazos… la pureza en sus sucias manos… en su boca… ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo?... tuvo que hacer algo bueno… cambio de posición… a la anterior… quedando sobre ella… empezó a moverse… sobre ella… su mano camino de caricia en caricia… para la intimidad de ella… el calor que su ser emitía… era increíblemente cálido… jugo y acaricio aquella intimidad… era la primera vez que hacia todo aquello… pero sabia exactamente que era lo que tenia que hacer… la humedad en ella… era adecuada… se profundizo en ella… provocando ella se arqueara… y se aferrara con sus manos a la sabana a los lados de su rostro… su perfecta posición digna de una diosa… los senos de ella… ante sus ojos… chuparlos mientras la penetraba… esa imagen… no tenia precio… aquel placer que recorría su cuerpo… su alma… su corazón al verla complacida… era como llegar al éxtasi de aquello que llamaban placer infinito…/

(Ritsu) /era una simple mortal… pero era su mortal… todo su veneno se había regado en su cuerpo… su perfecto veneno… su cuerpo sobre el suyo… su forma de moverse… esa seguridad que ella transmitía… el verle tan aplicada… su respiración agitada… la perversión en su mirada… lo sabia exactamente todo… como tocarla… como besarla… el mas pronunciado placer se hizo presente… el clímax había llegado…/

(Mío) /ella culmino… tan perfecta como comenzó… estaba estirada en su cama… sus senos… dos bellas pequeñas montañas… la línea en su abdomen… el brillo de su piel… ese había sido el momento mas bello y único de su vida… Mío quedo entre las piernas de la castaña… su rostro quedo apoyado en el vientre de ella… y simplemente sus ojos se cerraron… sus manos estaban aferradas a las caderas de aquella castaña… de destellos dorados y cobrizos…/

(Ritsu) /sentía la respiración de ella en su vientre… estiro su mano… acaricio el cabello mojado en sudor de la pelinegra… y tambien cerro sus ojos… para acompañar… a su impura amante… en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Morfeo…/

Afrodita y Ares discutían sobre el futuro de Eros en la sala…

(Ares) tendrá que buscar un compañero… que le complemente… tal como nosotros… /sonrió a su mujer/ hay muchos candidatos… y muy buenos… incluso de otras civilizaciones divinas…

(Afrodita) lo sé… pero aun es tan joven… mañana cumplirá años… acá en el Olimpo ya llego su cumpleaños… mira lo que tengo para ella… /mostro un hermosa perla/

(Ares) ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? /dijo muy serio/

(Afrodita) Poseidón…

(Ares) no me agrada ese tipo… ya no hables con él… /mando a su mujer/

(Afrodita) bien… iré a ponerlo en su habitación… para que se aun sorpresa… vamos… /subió y arrastro a su marido… antes de entrar a la habitación se tomo una foto instantánea… con su marido…/ para que sepa que fuimos nosotros… pedí a Vinicio el mas valioso y antiguo vino… /abrió la puerta… ambos se quedaron congelados… al ver lo que veían…/

(Ares) / ¿era acaso cierto?... su querida hija… una diosa del Olimpo… mezclada entre sabanas… con un mortal…/ ¡¿un asqueroso mortal? /grito… despertando a su hija y a la mortal… quienes estaban aterrorizadas…/

(Afrodita) c-cálmate cariño… por favor cálmate… /dijo preocupada a su marido…/

(Ares) ¿Qué me calme?... ¿acaso no ves?... Eros… mezclada entre sus sabanas con una impura… acaba de perder su pureza… con este vil ser… acaba de mezclar su esencia…

(Eros/ Ritsu) /estaba asustada… por lo que le pudiese pasar a su mortal/ yo la obligue…

(Mío) /no entendía que pasaba… ¿Por qué ella decía eso?... si ella no había hecho nada malo/

(Ares) tu esencia… acabas de aparearte con un mortal… te has unido a un mortal… acabas de echar tu vida por la borda… /iba directo hacia Mío… estaba enfurecido… esa sucia mortal… había tocado a su hija… una diosa de renombre… su hija… quien podría conseguir a los mejores dioses para tener una vida digna de un dios…/

(Eros /Ritsu) /al ver a su padre… dirigirse a la pelinegra… ella se levanto se puso delante de ella… para evitar que el la lastimara…/ no vas a tocarla

(Afrodita) ¡cálmense los dos! /grito/ tenemos que solucionar esto… de alguna manera que nadie salga lastimado… Eros vístete… y dale ropas a ella… les esperamos en la sala… y mas te vale no tratar de escapar… /mando a su hija/

(Eros /Ritsu) si madre…

(Afrodita) vamos Ares… esperaremos abajo… /salieron de la habitación… y bajaron… esperaron abajo impacientes…/

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede? /asustada/

(Eros /Ritsu) tranquila… no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime… /dijo firme/

(Mío) explícame… por favor hazlo… /suplico/

(Eros /Ritsu) claro… /acaricio el rostro de ella… calmando su ansiedad y miedo…/ pasa… que he pecado… y que te arrastre en mi pecado… que yo… no puedo mezclarme con un mortal… y lo hice… ningún dios puede hacerlo… porque no podemos tener preferencia… y porque perdemos parte de nuestra divinidad al hacerlo… /observo a aquellos hermosos ojos grises… inundarse en lagrimas…/ shuu… tranquila… /limpio las lagrimas y la atrajo a su pecho… y le abrazo/ lo volvería a hacer… mezclaría mi esencia con tu mortalidad una y otra vez… mis padres son exagerados es todo… y tenemos a Afrodita de arbitro… ya es mucho… /se levanto se vistió… tomo la mas elegante ropa… para su amante… le dio la mano a Mío… y la cubrió con su ropa…/ te ves hermosa… no tengas miedo… no dejare que nadie… escucha bien… que nadie te lastime… /acaricio aquella pálida mejía… arreglo el cabello… le abrazo… quedando ahora ella en su pecho…/ dame tu mano… y no la sueltes… pase lo que pase… no la sueltes…

(Mío) s-si… tengo miedo… /dijo… sus manos temblaban/

(Eros /Ritsu) tambien yo… pero no dejare que te lastimen… vamos… /camino delante de ella… llevándole de la mano… en la sala… estaban… su padre… su madre… y su abuelo…/ abuelo… /saludo/

(Zeus) pecaste… sabias que no podías mezclarte con ellos… y aun así lo hiciste… /dijo muy serio/

(Ritsu) y lo haría de nuevo… /dijo con firmeza y sin dudar ni un poco/

(Zeus) no voy a lastimarla… suéltala…

(Eros /Ritsu) no… abuelo… ayúdame a devolverla… yo asumo toda la responsabilidad… pero ayúdame a devolverla… /lagrimas corrían sus mejías… pero no daba la cara… y su voz no temblaba… para no asustar a su mortal…/

(Zeus) ¿estás segura?... seria mas fácil si…

(Eros /Ritsu) ni siquiera lo digas… ya dije que asumo toda la responsabilidad…

(Zeus) mi pequeña demonio… tranquila… debería hacerlo… pero… al final cumpliste tu trabajo… le diste un amor puro y verdadero… no importando las consecuencias… como solo un dios debe de hacer… porque nuestro deber… es ayudar a los mortales… por eso somos lo que somos… lo único que puedo hacer es devolverla… pero no vas a verla nunca más… y ese semi mortal… será entregado a ella… ese será tu castigo… por desobedecer… ¿estas de acuerdo?

(Eros/Ritsu) si abuelo… estoy de acuerdo… abuelo… se que es demasiado pedir… pero… podría terminar el día… con el tiempo mortal… quisiera explicar algunas cosas… por favor… /bajo su mirada/

(Zeus) si… hare algo… para que ella pueda conocer… tu mundo… y entienda que estarás bien… nadie la vera como mortal… solo di que es un visitante de otra civilización divina… sus horas terminan… hasta las cuatro de la tarde de mañana… terminaría el resto del día… para los mortales… anda pequeña… "yo mejor que nadie se lo que duele" /dio esa pequeña oportunidad… pero no podía perdonar aquello que a nadie se le permitía…/

(Eros/Ritsu) vamos… /tomo de la mano a Mío… y salieron…/ vamos a hablar…

(Mío) ¿Qué sucede?... /confundida/ ¿Quién era él?

(Eros/Ritsu) sentémonos acá… /frente a un rio… color esmeralda… desde donde se veía la vida de los mortales…/ es difícil de explicar… no podes decir a nadie de esto… ese hombre que estaba en casa… era Zeus… mi abuelo… así luce… mi padre Ares… mi madre Afrodita… y yo… somos dioses… no malinterpretes a mi padre… nosotros… trabajamos por el equilibrio de los mortales… luchamos día a día… con ustedes… mi deber era conseguir un amor puro y verdadero… para vos… como para muchos… mi deber… es hacer que el amor subsista… pero nosotros no podemos mezclar nuestra esencia con ustedes… porque son impuros… no es malo serlo… pero los hace diferente de nosotros…

(Mío) ¿Qué tiene de diferente? /contra ataco/

(Eros/Ritsu) que mi divinidad… se consume mas rápido… y tu impureza se mete en mi cuerpo… y mis pensamientos… se vuelven igual de impuros… y aun puedo recuperarme… mis pensamientos se vuelven egoístas… porque solo buscan tenerte en ellos… solo buscan tu amor… tu felicidad… y yo no puedo tener preferencias… porque yo soy un dios… yo soy Eros… o Cupido… o como quieras llamarme… si yo pierdo mi divinidad… ¿Quién se encargara del amor?... es mi tarea asignada… y debo cumplirá… y estoy feliz de hacerlo… /sonrió/

(Mío) pero yo te quiero conmigo… /dijo mirando aquel rio esmeraldino/

(Eros /Ritsu) /acaricio el rostro de Mío/ me tendrás… al mezclar nuestras esencias… nuestro ADN se mezcla… esto es vergonzoso… creando así un semi dios… y por ser semi mortal… crecerá como un mortal…

(Mío) p-pero ambas somos mujeres… /confundida/

(Eros/Ritsu) pero yo soy un dios… y además Eros… el dios del amor… las cosas son diferentes… solo el roce de tu piel… el deseo infinito… del amor… un amor puro y verdadero… logra que dos esencias se mezclen… solamente así… además… eso no es extraño acá… es normal… nuestro cuerpo y ADN es diferente… y simplemente terminaste mezclándote conmigo… es algo inexplicable… solamente es así… /la pelinegra le abrazo/

(Mío) te amo… no quiero perderte… mucho menos ahora… /escapemos/

(Eros /Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ yo no puedo escapar de mi deber… y no te preocupes… que tendré una buena vida… conocerás a alguien… y les hará feliz… me encargare de ello…

(Mío) no quiero a nadie mas… /dijo negativamente/

(Eros /Ritsu) /rio y tomo el rostro de ella/ "no puedo pasar mas tiempo a tu lado… terminare mandando a todos los demás mortales a la porra del inframundo…" es hora de irte…

(Mío) no me voy /abrazo a la castaña/

(Eros/Ritsu) terminaran matándome… "sabia que era la única manera de alejarla"… por favor Mío… no niegues el amor… cuando llegue… no hagas difícil mi trabajo… haz que valga la pena…

(Mío) ¿Cómo sabré que es la persona correcta? /pregunto seria/

(Eros/Ritsu) solo lo sabrás… me encargare de ello… /sonrió…/ te amo… /un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente… y empujo a Mío en aquel rio de color esmeralda… al verla desaparecer antes sus ojos… por fin pudo desahogarse/ Mitsuko

(Mío) /el sol caía en su cara… se despertó… estaba en su cama… sentía un dolor inmenso en su pecho… y un vacio imaginable… quería morirse… juraba no volver amar a nadie… una rabia inundo ahora su alma… si ella no fuera una sucia mortal… podría amarla cada segundo de su vida… golpeaba su cama… y ahogaba su llanto en la almohada… pero no podía seguir así… y simplemente dejo salir aquel dolor… sus padres subieron… se sentaron en su cama y simplemente le abrazaron… sin decir una sola palabra… se preguntaba si ella tendría la misma suerte… si sufría como ella…/

(Eros/Ritsu) /llego a su casa… cayo en medio de la sala… lloro egoístamente lloro por su amor… por su dolor… por su rabia… su madre se sentó a su lado… y le abrazo… le arrullo en sus brazos… su padre solo poso su mano en su hombre… los días pasaron volando… después de seis meses… el momento llego… al ser un semi dios tenia un crecimiento y esencia diferente…/

(Afrodita) es una mujer… mírala

(Eros/Ritsu) uhm /confirmo… su madre acerco a la pequeña…/ tiene su cabello… es perfecta… /la pequeña estuvo un tiempo determinado aun en el Olimpo…/

(Afrodita) me la llevo… /caminaba por las aceras de aquella ciudad… hermosa… bella como ninguna otra… todos admiraban aquel monumento que caminaba entre ellos… llego a una puerta… la toco… un mujer mayor abrió la puerta/ busco a Akiyama Mío…

(Sra.) Mío chan… te buscan… /dijo un poco fuerte/

(Mío) ¿la abogada?... ya arregle todo… /había pasado un año desde lo que había pasado… se acerco a la puerta… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…/ ¿Mitsuko?

(Mitsuko) ¿mamá? /veía el mismo rostro que veía en el corazón de su madre del Olimpo/

Eros miraba desde el otro lado de la calle desobedeciendo a Zeus tras unos arbustos… había logrado que al amor resurgiera en el alma amarga de su mortal… al final ella era Eros el dios del amor… se retiro y siguió haciendo su trabajo… recordando a los mortales lo vital que es el amor…

(Zeus) ¡Eros! /grito fuera de sí… al verla desobedecerle/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... espero no haya estado tan mal… algún review… pa saber que tal…


End file.
